Obsession
by kmgproductionz
Summary: The third installment to my Brooke/Klaus one-shots. Brookes life is put in danger because of his obsession with her.


**AN:** This is the third part of my one-shots of Klaus/Brooke. If you haven't read the first two, you might be a little lost and I apologize. I might do another one if you guys really like these one-shots but I'm not sure. I hope you guys enjoy it! Merry late Christmas!

* * *

Xx

A lot of things weren't making sense to Brooke lately. The sudden pay raise she got in her job, the large quantity of cash that was placed in her bank account each month for the last five months and also the lavish gifts that were always showing up at her door. _Maybe you have a secret admirer? _Her neighbor Tiffany suggested. "Or a stalker." Brooke remarked. She had tugged at her necklace after she had said that, a subconscious habit she picked up whenever she thought about her vampire encounter. Was Kol behind this? She swallowed down her fear and walked down the street with false bravery. Because no matter how high she held up her head up, how far she stuck her chin out – the truth of the matter was that she was terrified that Kol had found her.

She even went so far as to buy a dog. I mean, she had money coming in from this lurker every month so why not spend it on protection. Brooke picked the biggest dog she could think of. A Great Dane. When the dog stood on its hind legs, he was taller than Brooke. That gave her comfort. She named him Charlie. And boy did she love Charlie.

Brooke unlocked the door to her little apartment and knew Charlie would be waiting for her. She wanted to get a house of her own some day with a big yard for Charlie to run around in. But her apartment was where she felt most safe. Neighbors at a close distance that would hear her if she screamed, a door man (even if it was a small town she was living in.) A proper security system. "-Charlie!" She beamed when she saw the dog was waiting for her on the other side of the door, sitting like a patient boy. But the moment he had Brooke in his sights, he moved forward and jumped up, nearly knocking her to the ground. "-Down boy." She told him with a laugh, barely able to get inside her apartment.

When she was finally inside, she heard Charlie start to growl. "Cute mongrel." A chilling voice said causing Brooke to spin around.

"_Kol,_" She breathed out. Charlie stood in front of Brooke, guarding her from the man. She was told that dogs could sense danger – she was proven right. She kept her voice steady. "What are you doing here?"

"Come now, don't look so frightened!" He laughed. Charlie let out a loud bark and Kols eyes snapped down at the dog. "Shut your dog up or _I'll_ shut him up."

Kol couldn't come inside her apartment. She knew that much. _A vampire can't cross into a household without being invited in. _"-Charlie, go lay down." She ordered her dog in a stern voice. "Now!" She wasn't going to risk Kol doing anything to Charlie. He was an innocent dog simply trying to protect her. The dog looked up at her and then back at Kol before he retreated back into the apartment, heading to the room he shared with Brooke. Taking his spot at the end of the bed.

"Invite me in, darling." Kol told her. Brooke shook her head. "That wasn't a question. Invite. Me. in." he ordered.

"No!" Brooke stood her ground.

Kol stuck out his lips in to a pout. "Alright, we can do this the hard way." He told her before walking across the hall and knocking on the door.

Brooke's eyes widened when she saw Tiffany open her door to Kol only to have him compel her to come outside. "No!" She said in fear. Tiffany was in her sixties, living on her own after her husband had passed. "Tiffany, go back inside!"

Kol wrapped his hand around the back of the old woman's neck, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Tiffany, my sweet, you're going to tell Brooke to invite me in to her home – or else I will snap your neck right in front of her." He said in a coo like voice.

"Brooke, invite this man in or he'll snap my neck." Tiffany said in a daze. Completely compelled by Kol. Brooke's eyes filled with tears.

"Come on now, beautiful, invite me in or she'll died. Though, give or take she only has a few years left. You might be doing her a mercy by letting me kill her."

She wasn't going to invite him inside her apartment, but she wasn't going to let him kill Tiffany. She moved forward into the hall and shut the door behind her. "-Let her go."

Kol smirked and let go of Tiffany. "Go back inside and forget this happened." He ordered the woman. "Lovely meeting you, Tiffany!" Kol shouted as she shut the door.

"What do you want?"

"-Isn't it kind of obvious? _You_."

"Why?" Brooke said in disgust.

"First off; you are beautiful. Secondly; you were truly a fine shag. Third: for some odd reason my brother has this strange fascination with you." He finally told her. "And what intrigues him intrigues me. Especially when you were my toy to being with." He pressed his hand to her face. Brooke yanked away from his touch.

"I am not a toy."

"Of course you are!" He laughed. "You all are. _Humans._"

"You were a human once." Brooke reminded him.

"That was over a thousand years ago, beautiful." He informed her. He ran his fingers through her hair, twisting it. "Have you enjoyed the lavish gifts my brother has been sending you?"

Brooke looked at him in confusion. "Klaus sent those?"

"Were you hoping it was me?" He chuckled.

"I'm relieved it wasn't you!" She said through gritted teeth. She would not let her fear show. Kol would not have power over her. Not again.

"Well now, Brooke, that hurts my feelings. Truly." Kol smirked. "Come, come with me." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hall. Brooke tried to jerk away but Kol was too strong. It was a joke for her to think she could overpower him in the first place.

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked.

"You have a routine, Brooke. At 4:30pm come home. 4:45pm you go across the street to that god awful diner. _That _is where my brother will be, waiting to watch you." He couldn't help but laugh. "My brother has been stalking you longer than I have."

Rebekah had un-daggered him three weeks earlier. And since Klaus didn't spend his spare time checking to see if his little brother was still in his coffin, it was easy for him to stalk Klaus as Klaus stalked Brooke. Kol turned so his back was facing the door as he pulled Brooke into the diner, so his face stayed hidden.

He pushed Brooke into the booth roughly. He was going to enjoy this. He took a knife and put it to her neck. He knew Klaus would have seen them by now. He also knew that his older brother wouldn't risk using his speed with so many civilian around.

But he did.

Kol was wrong.

He did however slide in to the booth next to Brooke, still keeping the knife at her throat.

"Let her go."

Kol laughed. Brooke looked around. No one in the diner seemed to notice that Klaus had appeared before them in a blur, no one seemed to notice anything. Kol spoke up, causing Brooke to finally look to Klaus. "-_Why _are you so obsessed with my sloppy seconds, Nik?"

"Unhand her or I will dagger you." He threatened.

"Again with the daggers!" Kol laughed. "Is that really your only threat? You dagger me and keep me locked away for another hundred years?"

"Kol," Brooke tried to say only to feel the knife dig in to her skin. She closed her eyes, trying not to show any pain.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus roared. The eyes of all the diner goers were now on them. The knife that had been cutting into her throat was hidden under the table.

"Do me a favor, brother, and please compel the lovely people of the diner to leave." Kol asked his brother. But Klaus wouldn't move. "Or I could simply kill her in public." He brought the knife back to Brooke's throat causing the diner to gasp in shock.

Klaus didn't care about the people here. There were only four or five here, one waitress and a cook in the back. He could easily kill them all. But then she spoke, "_Klaus,_" She whimpered. "Please."

"I swear to God, Kol, if you touch even one strand over hair on her, I will hunt you down until the end of time!" He said before walking away and over to each person in the diner, compelling them to forget what they saw and leave. Kol stopped him when he started walking back to the booth; reminding him about the waitress and cook.

While Klaus was in the back, Kol bit in to his wrist. "Drink." He ordered Brooke. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. _No, _she cried. "Drink now, before it heals." When Brooke refused again, he forced his wrist in to her mouth. She tried to fight against him but he was too strong and if she could only close her throat to block the blood from being swallowed her life would be easier. But she couldn't do that while he plugged her nose, his wrist over her mouth to stop her from breathing. So she swallowed it. A large amount of his blood.

Klaus heard a gasp and sped back over only to see Brooke falling over and Kol smirking, the knife he had held to Brooke now covered in blood. "NO!" Klaus roared. He grabbed his brother. Kol laughed.

"You're too late!" He laughed. "She's dead!" Klaus, still holding his brother down, grabbed the end of a chair, ripping it in half and pierced it through his heart. And before he turned a shade of gray, Kol looked in his brothers eyes. "It was worth it." He told him.

Klaus moved to where Brooke was, picking her up in his arms and holding her up so he could examine her. He pressed his hand on to her wound, feeling the blood flow out of her stomach. When he went to give her his blood, he noticed that there was already a large sum of blood on her mouth. Kol had fed her his blood?

He put his lips down to hers, tasting the blood on her mouth. It wasn't her own, it was his brothers. He let out a breath of relief. She'd be fine. He looked down at her, so fragile in his arms as she bled out on the floor.

He had a choice. Klaus could heal Brooke with his blood – or he could let her die, let her become a vampire. They could be the same.

Klaus looked to Kol, who would wake in a few hours. He felt himself fill up with rage. He understood why Kol had done this. They had found out that any Original that meets their true death would end their vampire line as well. Kol tried to make Brooke a vampire so he'd have leverage over Klaus.

Klaus couldn't have that.

So he bit his wrist and put it to Brooke's mouth, moving her head back so the blood could flow down her throat. He felt her stir in his arms, her hand slowly moving up to his wrist until she got a good grip on it. Her fingernails dug in to his skin as she drank his blood. He sat her up straight, her back resting against his chest as they sat on the ground. "That'a girl." He whispered. When Brooke finally had enough and she was healed, she turned herself to face him. He didn't speak, waiting for her to talk first.

She looked like a confused child, her eyes wide with questions. Klaus leaned forward, his thumb brushing her lip, wiping away his blood. She held her breath. When she finally found the courage, she stood up and headed toward the door of the diner. Klaus stopped her from leaving, gently grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to him. She turned around to face him again. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

She let out a scoff of disbelief then pointed to Kol. Kol had done this to her to get to Klaus, she should be terrified of the man and the danger she was in just because he was interested in her. "I almost died tonight, Klaus. And because of what? A family feud?" She shook her head.

"I just saved your life." He reminded her, his voice deep.

"Thank you." She said. And she meant it. But she was frustrated. "But that doesn't change the fact that your brother just tried to kill me to get to you." She spoke calmly, not wanting to upset Klaus. She could see behind those blue eyes, they were full of rage. She didn't need to anger him. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Klaus." She spoke honestly. His eyes softened. He moved forward, standing closer to her. "But I'm never going to feel safe knowing your brother will be out there waiting for me to let my guard down."

"He won't be a problem." He assured her. But she shook her head, not believing him. "I promise you, I will take care of this." As Brooke began to speak, Klaus put his finger to her lips, silencing her. Her lips formed in to a pout against his finger. He smirked. "There's a gazebo you go to while taking your dog for a walk. Wait for me there." He moved his finger from her lips, grabbing a hold of her hands, wrapping his around them.

Brooke quirked her brow. "You really have been stalking me, haven't you?" She said.

Klaus simply smirked.

Brooke took in a deep breath. "Why?" She asked. "Why should I go there?"

"Because I'm asking politely."

"Um, no you aren't. You didn't even say please."

Klaus smiled. "_Please _meet me there." He rephrased his wording for her.

Brooke thought if over for a minute but reluctantly agreed. "Fine." She spoke. "What time?"

"Eight o'clock. I have to dispose of my brothers body and question my other siblings."

Brooke didn't even want to know why he had to question his other siblings or how he would dispose of Kols body, she just wanted to get back to her apartment. When she got back home, she thought about how Klaus had kissed her cheek goodbye, his lips lingering on her skin. She thought of all those dreams she had been having of him and blushed.

"-_Brooke?" _Tiffany called from her apartment, behind a closed door. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Brooke called back, heading towards the door. "Are you OK?"

"No, dear. I've fallen." She said causing Brooke to quickly move her hand to the door handle, "I'm so clumsy and I can't get to the phone." The door was locked, so Brooke searched until she found the spare key above the door.

"I'm coming, Tiffany." Brooke promised her. When she opened the door, Tiffany was lying on the ground. She hurried over and picked the older woman up, helping her to her feet. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"She'll be fine." A voice said from behind Brooke. When she turned around, she was facing a blonde woman.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked, backing up, pushing Tiffany behind her.

"My name is Rebekah. We haven't met yet." The blonde moved forward, her hand extended for Brooke to shake. When Brooke didn't take her hand, Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "It's custom to shake someone's hand when you first meet, if I'm not mistaken." Brooke tried to swallow her fear and reached out for Rebekahs hand, shaking it. "Lovely." Rebekah smiled.

Brooke forced herself to smile.

"I've come here to apologize for my brother Kol." Rebekah said, taking Brooke by surprise. "You see, I missed my dear ol' brother – I hardly thought that by undaggering him he would want to start a war over you with Nik." Brooke quirked her brow, _Nik? _"Niklaus."

Brooke repressed a gulp.

"I can see that he didn't get a chance to kill you. I should be happy. _That was my idea, _and I don't appreciate him stealing it." When Rebekah wasn't looking, Brooke threw a vase at her head, shattering it against her skull. Brooke moved Tiffany, running out of the apartment and shoving the older woman in to her apartment.

"Go inside, Tiffany!" She ordered the older woman. Charlie barked but Brooke shut him inside the apartment with Tiffany where he could protect her and began to run down the hallway.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rebekah said, grabbing Brooke by the back of her neck and dragging the young brunette back till she was back in Tiffany's apartment, sitting in the chair. "I'm not done with you yet, love." She said before biting in to her wrist. Brooke nearly gagged when Rebekah forced her to drink the blood from the wound on her wrist. She wondered, as she was forced to drink a large sum of Rebekahs blood, if someone could die from how much vampire blood they had in one day.

So far she had had Kols, Klaus had healed her with his blood – and now this blonde woman was forcing her to drink from her wrist as well. Did anyone ever O.D on vampire blood?

When Rebekah removed her wrist from Brooke mouth, the blonde was smirking down at Brooke. "I think that'll be enough." She wiped the blood from Brooke's lips. "I can see the fascination my brothers had with you – you are _gorgeous._" She complimented Brooke.

Brooke looked up at Rebekah, tears in her eyes. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked. But it was a stupid question. Of course she was going to kill her.

"Yes," Rebekah nodded, her hands finding the sides of Brookes face. "But don't worry, darling. You'll wake up shortly."

Brooke's eyes closed with a snap.

* * *

X

When she didn't show up, he began to worry. But he waited. Waited till near two in the morning before he finally left. He hadn't wanted to leave. He wanted to stay, he had all the time in the world. But something was nagging at him. _Leave, _it was telling him. So he did. When he returned home, he walked up the large staircase until he found his room.

"Hello dear brother," Rebekah said from inside his room. He turned on his light to see a body lying on his bed. It was Brooke, dressed in a white dress.

"No!" He roared, charging at Rebekah. His hand wrapped around her neck and slammed her against the wall, crushing her bones.

"You should be thanking me!" Rebekah struggled to get out the grip he had on her. "You've fancied her for months – I'm simply helping you make a move!" She smirked. Klaus felt the veins under his eyes change, felt them bulge against his skin. His blue eyes turning into their monstrous shade of red and green. His grip grew tighter. "You won't have to watch her waste away, grow crippling old and die – she can be with you … forever." She choked out.

"You didn't do this for me, little sister." Klaus seethed. "You did this to protect yourself." He let go of her throat and moved over to where Brooke lay on the bed. "I'm going to give you a head start." Klaus looked back to Rebekah. "Leave this town, leave this state – leave the country and _run._" He growled. "And when you finally settle down, find a home of your own … I'll come for you and I will make your life miserable."

Rebekah stepped forward, getting in his face. "But you can never kill me." She smirked. When Klaus blinked, his sister was gone and he was alone in his room with Brooke's dead body.

"I'm sorry, love." He said softly, taking a seat on the bed next to her. He pressed his hand to her face, caressing it. She looked like an angel – and his sister had turned her in to a demon. Perhaps he could help her through it, help her become a vampire.

She could be like him, _understand _him, love him. Perhaps Rebekah had done him a favor? He looked down at Brooke, waiting for her to wake. He remembered waking up with Rebekah after their father had run them through with a sword. He had been so scared. He thought of the countless vampires he had turned over the years, he had never helped one of them after they were changed. He wouldn't do this to Brooke. She was different. She was special.

So he stayed by her side, only leaving her once to make sure Rebekah was gone and Kol was still daggered in his coffin. When he came back she still lay there, as peaceful as ever.

And at five in the morning, Brooke awoke with a gasp.


End file.
